


Eden

by Nah_Totamiya



Series: Eden's Gate [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nah_Totamiya/pseuds/Nah_Totamiya
Summary: This is something for my Discord server. It probably won't make context unless you're inside of my Discord server, but I won't stop you from reading it.I'm no expert at world-building, and I won't ever claim to be. But with the way I want to take this fanfic, the internet that is used in this story is a type of futuristic virtual reality, where you can use any existing character or your own custom character as an avatar. Something similar to VRChat.





	1. The Blue Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is something for my Discord server. It probably won't make context unless you're inside of my Discord server, but I won't stop you from reading it.
> 
> I'm no expert at world-building, and I won't ever claim to be. But with the way I want to take this fanfic, the internet that is used in this story is a type of futuristic virtual reality, where you can use any existing character or your own custom character as an avatar. Something similar to VRChat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an introductory chapter with some nice backstory.

One day, I awoke in a clear, grassy meadow with the beautiful purple-blue sky above me. There were some beautiful clouds, but no wind, just calm tranquility. Two shooting stars could be seen dancing across the sky. This was something that struck me as weird, since the sky is always muddled with some kind of grayness with no objects in it inside of my memories.

As my eyes slowly adjusted to the scenery around me, I noticed something odd about where I was resting. My head was hoisted up slightly compared to the rest of my body, and it was on something unusually soft. Still being drowsy, I moved my hand to try and get a feel of what I was resting on. As I touched it, an unfamiliar voice spoke:

> ???: Oh? You have finally awoken. For a second, I thought that you might have been dead.

This made my entire body wake up near instantly. Suddenly, my heart started racing and thoughts began to flood my mind in the situation I was in. My mind raced to remember the last thing it could...

> ???: Well, sleepyhead? Are you going to get off of my lap anytime soon?

When I realized the weight of those words, my body instinctively jumped outwards into a sitting position. My cheeks were red with embarrassment as I realized that I was using this person's lap as a pillow. I tried to make a flustered attempt of an apology, but before I could say anything, she spoke again—

> ???: Don't worry yourself. You only spawned here about thirty minutes ago, but it's unprecedented to login to Eden and have your avatar fall asleep. Any number of things could have happened to you in a PVP Zone, so I took it upon myself to make sure you were safe.

Eden? PVP Zone? Login? I didn't know what these terms meant. Everything she just said was foreign to me. As my accelerated heart rate pushed me to survey my surroundings, I noticed in the corners of my vision some colored boxes with letters.

> ???: People usually don't log out in a PVP Zone, unless they're logging in for the first time. Hey, in the top left corner, you should see your name and "Level" with a number next to it. Can you tell me what it says for you?

I focused on the corner she specified, and she was right. It said—

> Taihou: ...Taihou. Level 0.
> 
> ???: Well, that's certainly not good. You're a complete fresh spawn, and you've spawned into a level 30 instance.

I had no clue what "instance" or "fresh spawn" meant either, but the woman dressed in red seemed to be in a hurry to do something after I told her my name and level.

> ???: Well, I suppose it cannot be helped. I won't force you, but you should follow me. I'll lead you to my base of operations, and it's much safer there than out here with PKers roaming about. 

After she said this, she gave me a heart-piercing smile and got up, then extended her hand out as if to help me up. Without thought, I grabbed it and she attempted to pull me up to my feet, but a sudden realization hit both of us: her standing on her feet is almost as tall as me sitting down. I looked at the dread in her face and couldn't help but hold back laughter. She said, mumbling under her voice—

> ???: Stupid game... not letting me change my avatar's height..!

After smiling harder from this remark, I got up on my own. The girl quickly turned away and paced to the end of the grassy field, and I followed her. After a while, we eventually reached a blue semi-transparent barrier. As we got closer to it, I could hear its low static humming get louder.

> ???: Oh, by the way. For you to teleport with me to my base, we have to be friends. I already know your name, so I went ahead and sent you a friend request. You should see a little red ping in the top right corner of your vision. My name...  
>  Utsu: ... is Utsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a discord invite link! --> https://discord.gg/Hbdg2td
> 
> You might be able to meet some of the people that you'll see in the story. Before you can send messages, an admin will have to role you first.
> 
> Also, some people in that server really don't have self control over what they say. Fair warning to those of you who dislike foul language.


	2. Advent

I accepted Utsu's friend request after stumbling in the menus. They appeared before me, but not physically touchable, making me believe that they were something Utsu couldn't see herself. She seemed to be very knowledgeable about where things were, however, so I just followed her instructions. Eventually, she sent me a "party invite", then after I accepted it, my vision went white.

> Utsu: "Well, here we are. We aren't at my base yet, but this is just a nice little bridge before we enter it."
> 
> Taihou: "What's the point of having a bridge if only people that are your friends can enter this area?"
> 
> Utsu: "My friends are the only people that can enter this area with permission. In Eden, your home base can still be raided by other people or even by monsters if an event calls for it."
> 
> Taihou: "I meant to ask this earlier, but what's Eden? Is it some kind of city or something?"

She looked at me in concern. Utsu never stopped walking the entire way, but she didn't talk as much after that. Actually, she even dodged that question entirely. After walking for a minute and a half, she resumed talking again, but on a completely different topic.

> Utsu: "We have this bridge because it's much more defensible. If you fall off of it, it's a 'zone out' and you're immediately teleported back to the instance you entered from. And it's a no-fly zone, so you have to travel this place by foot. Seeing that it's one-way, it's much easier for us to deal with wild monsters or enemy player raids."
> 
> Taihou: "Oh... uh... will I have to fight these monsters?"
> 
> Utsu: "That depends on your class. I'll get you fully introduced to Ed-"

She stopped at that word. Eden. This place has to still be on Earth, but it's completely different to what I grew up in. Before I woke up in that meadow, all of my days were inside of a building clad in metal and steel, and the only time we got to see the sky was through a video or a small glass window, with it was always being a bleak shade of grey or black. I was taught that the outside didn't have fresh air anymore, and that we have to stay inside because if we breathe the outside air we'll eventually die of poisoning.

> Utsu: "I'll help you figure out your class when we reach the home base."

We continued walking for another five minutes or so, and another teleport prompt appeared. I accepted it, and was bathed in a white light again.

* * *

When it dissipated, I could hear the sounds of people communing. There were people that looked human, and some that seemed like a weird mix of human and another race, such as half-cats and half-dragons. Each person looked completely different from the rest, and yet they all got along perfectly. While I was still surveying my new surroundings, two people walked up to us in a hasty fashion. They were both boys, but one of them had glasses on and the other had an uncanny resemblance to Utsu." 

> ??? with Cat Ears: "Nobu, where have you been? Hijikata needs to talk to you about our next raid."
> 
> ??? with Glasses: "...and who's this? Were you out picking up cute girls again from Gifu?"
> 
> Nobu: "No, I wasn't at Gifu. This is Taihou, she's a fresh spawn. Nobukatsu, send her to Tsunayoshi. Have him identify her class and general specialties."
> 
> ??? that looked like Utsu: "At once, ma'am. Taihou, come with me please."

Utsu was still barking orders at the man with cat ears, but I followed Nobukatsu to his destination. He didn't talk at all while walking, so it gave me time to look at how vast this place was. Eventually he stopped, and he turned around and gave me a polite bow. 

> Nobukatsu: "I am Nobukatsu Oda. As per request of Nobunaga, I have escorted you to Tsunayoshi's office. He should be waiting inside."

And with that, he left. I followed his instructions and after opening the door, I saw some scrawny little kid in his boxers. 

> Scrawny little kid: "Yo what the FUCK?! Can't you knock?!"

His loud voice barreled down the hallways, echoing throughout what would have otherwise been peace and quiet. It shocked me, and, in a startled motion, slammed the door shut and waited outside with a blush that could melt steel. I could hear him rustling around his room, and after a loud banging noise, he yelled "fuck" again at the top of his lungs. More obscenities passed, and he eventually came out, this time fully dressed.

> Scrawny little kid: "Sorry for yelling at you earlier. Most people know that I don't like to be disturbed when I'm in my room, but you look new. What do you need?"
> 
> Taihou: "...I was told to come here by Utsu. Something about my class and specialties?"
> 
> Scrawny little kid: "Okay, I can set that up. Come in my room and sit down on my bed. I'll get the device ready."

Despite all the noise I could hear from the outside, his room was actually very clean. I didn't feel right sitting on his bed since he stays in his room half-naked, but it was properly made and had a fluffy blanket. After sitting, he came back from what I could only assume to be his closet with something that looked like a helmet. 

> Scrawny little kid: "Lie down and put this on. Tell me the first thing you see."

I put it on, and saw something that was not of this world.

> Nobukatsu: "—I'll leave the rest to you, Sister."

With tears in her eyes, she pulled her sword upwards and his head rolled on the ground.


	3. Like a dream

I ripped the helmet off of my head. I started hyperventilating. The image of Nobukatsu's decapitation played over and over again in my mind. The words he uttered in his final moments, the tears on Utsu's eyes. Everything was so surreal. It felt as if it happened right in front of me, but I know it didn't. It stopped as soon as I pulled the helmet off. But there was no denying the fact that sometime, somewhere, Nobukatsu would die by Utsu's hands.

> Scrawny little kid: "Are you okay?! What'd you see?"

I couldn't even bother responding to him. My mind right now still couldn't differentiate fiction from reality. That one experience made me question everything. How did I end up in Eden? Why is everything so lifelike? Why did I see that, when I barely know either of those people?

> Scrawny little kid: "Look, I understand that you probably saw something bad. But you need to put the helmet back on. It will show you something that pertains to your class and general abilities."

Impossible. There's no way I, a complete random to this world, would have anything to do with someone being killed by their own sister.

> Taihou: "...I saw something that I wasn't supposed to."
> 
> Scrawny little kid: "What the helmet shows you isn't something that's set in stone. If you think that it shouldn't happen, then it probably won't. Just put it back on and finish what you started."
> 
> Taihou: "..."

I picked it up from the floor since it fell when I threw it off me. My hands were shaking. This is no ordinary piece of equipment. At that moment, Tsuna put his hands over mine and reassured me that everything was fine.

> Taihou: "Alright... I'll do it."

I lied down and put it back on. As soon as it did, the scene continued. Nobukatsu's head continued to roll, and his body fell over to the side. Utsu didn't move. The blood dropped from her blade. 

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Each droplet hit the ground louder than the last. Each droplet would break the deafening silence. Each droplet reminded me that I just saw a murder happen in front of me.

Each droplet reminded me that I just saw someone kill their own sibling.

Each droplet, made me realize that I want to save him.

> Class recognized. Personal data obtained. Class type: Caster.
> 
> Personal Ability: Self-Determination. You are a Savior.

These words appeared before me. In red letters, they obscured a part of my vision. Under them, was a small button with "CONFIRM" on it. There was nothing else to do. I pressed it.

> Username: Taihou.
> 
> Class: Caster (Savior)
> 
> Personal Ability: Self-Determination, Spirit (Unknown)
> 
> Level: 1
> 
> Experience: 0
> 
> Affiliation: Takamagahara
> 
> Are these parameters correct? [YES/NO]

I pressed the YES button. As I did, the little prompt disappeared and I was greeted with Utsu looking straight at me. She wasn't blinking or even moving. But I could see the tears streaming down her face. I took the helmet off.

> Tsuna: "How'd it go?"
> 
> Taihou: "I am Caster class. Savior was after it in parenthesis. My abilities are Self-Determination and Spirit (Unknown)."

Tsuna shifted his balance from one leg to the other, and looked at me quite confused.

> Tsuna: "I know of Casters and of the Self-Determination and Spirit abilities. I'm not particularly sure on what the Savior part meant, and your Spirit skill is rare."
> 
> Taihou: "In what way?"
> 
> Tsuna: "Well, for example, Utsu has a Spirit skill too. It's 'Spirit (Nobunaga Oda)'. I have it as well, 'Spirit (Tsunayoshi Sawada)'."
> 
> Taihou: "Does that mean Nobukatsu also has a Spirit skill?"
> 
> Tsuna: "I don't know for sure. Nobukatsu doesn't seem to act like a normal person does. He's too prim and proper for someone just playing a game. And he just appeared one day, too."

This made me think hard about that scene. Utsu clearly knows Nobukatsu. They're siblings, right? I mean, she cried when she killed him. 

> Tsuna: "Regardless, Self-Determination is your other skill. Not much is really known about how it works. It's description is 'The skill owner has the ability to change,' which is really broad."

Change... it's probably related to my Savior class. 

> Tsuna: "Go ahead and see if you can find Utsu. She's probably talking to someone about our next raid."

I was in a hurry to leave his room. Not because he was weird or anything, because he definitely was, but because I didn't want to be in the same room with that device. I hurried back through the hallways that Nobukatsu led me down, and rushed to the area I came from. It was a relief to see Nobukatsu and Utsu still there.

There those two were. As happy as ever. No signs of sudden decapitation anywhere. It was weird seeing Nobukatsu in this way, because when he was walking with me his stoicism showed. But he's a completely different person around Utsu. This also made me realize now that they're right next to each other, he's the only person who's called Utsu "Nobunaga". Why is he calling her by her Spirit skill? Why did Utsu introduce Nobukatsu as Nobukatsu and not with a username, like Taihou?

> Utsu: "Oh hey, you're back! Taihou, how'd it go?"
> 
> Taihou: "...Caster class. It had Savior after it. My Personal Abilities were Self-Determination and Spirit (Unknown)."
> 
> Nobukatsu: "Interesting... Savior is an extremely rare subclass which manifests in people that would become something akin to a messiah."

I'm no messiah. If I can't save you, how could I be one?

> Utsu: "Your Spirit skill is unusual. It usually will connotate whose spirit you have. For example, Tsuna can use roughly the same abilities that Tsunayoshi could in a really old series called "Hitman Reborn!". The power of the sky and flames, stuff like that."
> 
> Taihou: "...so what happens if a Spirit skill isn't specific?"
> 
> Utsu: "I can only assume that means you haven't tapped into it yet, or that the person whose spirit you've inherited hasn't appeared in history yet."

Sometime during my talk with Utsu, Nobukatsu's face went back to its stoic expression.

> Nobukatsu: "I have something to attend to. Pardon me, Taihou, Nobunaga."

And he left. This complete change in attitude from one instance to the next is uncanny. Utsu, however, seemed fine with it. 

> Taihou: "So... your Spirit skill is that of Nobunaga Oda, right?"

She nodded.

> Taihou: "In history, wasn't Nobunaga a boy? How come you're a girl?"
> 
> Utsu: "It's not as if Eden is a perfect game. History is something that, despite being recorded, isn't set in stone. After all, it is written by the victors."

If I remember correctly, Nobunaga tried to unite Japan in the warring states period. He was a man that had what it took to unify Japan, too, getting the job halfway done. However, he was betrayed by one of his own retainers, and died in Honno-ji alongside his aide, Ranmaru.

> Taihou: "So... what can you do? Tsuna is a fictional character, so he probably has some cool powers, but Nobunaga was just a normal human, like any of us."
> 
> Utsu: "Well... you're right. Ultimately, my Spirit skill is useless. If I were truly Nobunaga, then I would have manifested as a man, and wouldn't have had the opportunity to create Takamagahara. I would have killed everyone close to me, and ultimately die in solitude, betrayed by my allies."
> 
> Utsu: "But Spirit isn't my only Personal Ability. My class is Avenger. Subclass... Demon King."

This makes sense. In history, Nobunaga has a reputation for being some kind of Demon King. His ruthlessness politically and on the battlefield would spawn a legend of this man who would go to any lengths to achieve victory. It did not matter your gender or who you were. Male, female, child, elderly, or even his family. If you opposed him, you died. He was someone who did not care for someone's status, which was the norm for when he was alive. A genius by today's standards, he looked at someone's merits and capabilities. 

> Utsu: "Aside from my Spirit skill, I also have a second Personal Ability, like you. It's titled, 'Beyond the Aeons', and it is my sword."


	4. Data Chapter: Utsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small data chapter about Utsu from Chapter 3.

**Character Name (if applicable):** Nobunaga Oda

**Username (if applicable):** Utsu

**Class:** Avenger

**Subclass:** Demon King

**Class Skills**

> **Avenger A** (from Avenger)  
> " Her negative emotions are reflected when attacked. "  
> (PASSIVE SKILL)   
> Gain MANA when damaged by an attack.
> 
> **Memory Correction C** (from Avenger)  
> (PASSIVE SKILL)   
> Gain +50% status resistance to MIND BROKEN.  
> Gain +50% status resistance to DAZE.
> 
> **Self-Replenishment (Mana)** (from Avenger)  
> (PASSIVE SKILL)   
> Regenerate 2% of missing MANA every 2 seconds during combat.
> 
> **Oblivion Correction B** (from Demon King)  
> " Sometimes, raw emotion or sheer willpower will ensure an attack will hit its mark. "  
> (PASSIVE SKILL)   
> Increase Accuracy of attacks by 15%. Increase critical chance by 10%.

**Personal Skills**

> **Spirit (Nobunaga Oda)**  
>  " A Spirit ability honed to its maximum capabilities. The manifestation of all Nobunagas from the past, present, and future. Can only be maintained at 50% due to Nobunaga's taxing powers when fully released."  
> (PASSIVE SKILL) Half-Awakened Form:   
> Gain +20% damage and +20% Accuracy when using Firearms or Blades/Katanas.   
> Suffer from constant physical stress. (DEMERIT)  
> Suffer from constant mental stress. (DEMERIT)
> 
> **It's Inevitable A-**  
>  " A double-edged sword that burns oneself in exchange for the release of powerful magical energy. Is this the verdict handed down on herself that disappeared among the flames, or perhaps... "  
> (ACTIVE SKILL)   
> Lasts 45 seconds.   
> Increase own Attack by 15% every 10 seconds for 30 seconds.   
> Ignite all terrain within 200ft of surroundings.   
> Chance to inflict BURN to all entities within 200ft.  
> Chance to inflict PANIC to all entities within 200ft.  
> Inflict BURN to self.
> 
> **As if it Was a Dream B**  
>  " The realization that life is an illusion. "  
> (ACTIVE SKILL)  
> Grant self INVINCIBILITY for 5 seconds.  
> Grant self immunity to debuff removal effects for 10 seconds.  
> Remove all debuffs.
> 
> **Demon King of the Sixth Heaven EX**  
>  " A limited-form manifestation of every Nobunaga from the past, present, or future. This stage of the Spirit (Nobunaga Oda) skill is too powerful to be manifested at all times, and can only be used for short periods of time (increased by Endurance) with detrimental effects after the form has stopped. "  
> (ACTIVE SKILL)  
> Lasts 30 seconds.  
> Increase own critical chance by 25%.  
> Increase own strength, endurance, speed, defense, luck by 55%.  
> (PASSIVE SKILL)  
> Activates after 30 seconds.  
> Gain -999% status resistance to STUN, CURSE, BURN, POISON, MIND BREAK, PETRIFY.  
> Inflict STUN, CURSE, BURN, MIND BREAK to self.
> 
> **Demon King of a Billion Worlds A-**  
>  " The true form of the being known as 'Nobunaga Oda'. Only available while the skill 'Demon King of the Sixth Heaven' is active. "  
> (ACTIVE SKILL)  
> Remove all DIVINE entities's defensive buffs in 100ft.  
> Deals damage to all entities within 100ft.  
> Deals bonus damage to all DIVINE entities within 100ft.  
> Inflicts BURN on all entities within 100ft.  
> Inflicts BURN to self.

**Character Biography**

> Someone who is caring of others and judges others based on their actions. Has the rare Avenger class and even rarer Demon King subclass, thanks to her Personal Skill, Spirit (Nobunaga Oda). Created Takamagahara as a place for all her companions to be without judgement from the rest of Eden. Likes cute things.


	5. Old Men of the Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taihou embarks on her first raid.

> Utsu: "Regardless, that's enough about me. You're still level 1 as is, and I need you to get up to speed before you can go on any raids with us."

I've heard the word raid be tossed around multiple times throughout my time in Takamagahara. Before I came here, a raid, in context, would be a group of people storming some type of target location in order to gain something. 

> Utsu: "But before I throw you into the fire, first we need to clean ourselves. Come with me, I'll escort you to the bathhouse."

She led me down the halls of Takamagahara, in a different direction than Tsuna's room was in. We reached a clearing with grassy field and partially broken wooden fences with steam visible atop the enclosed area. 

> Utsu: "The men can't use this place. You can't trust them, they'll probably drill holes in the fence just to get a peek."
> 
> Taihou: "What do you mean, 'the men can't use this place'? There were no doors or anything down the hall, it was just a transition."
> 
> Utsu: "This entire area is gender-locked to females. If a male would try to enter here, they would just get a 'ZONE-ERROR' message."

It's amazing how complex you can make a base in this game. Theoretically, she could probably get someone enclosed in a small area then create gender-locked areas of the opposite gender to stop them from ever leaving. While thinking about the ability to completely entrap someone in Takamagahara, Utsu starts stripping in front of me.

> Utsu: "Why do you look so surprised? This is a hot spring, is it not?"

While she was practically naked, I noticed the wounds on her body. They all looked old, and were well-hidden under her dress. Even the natural red or black color of her clothing would have hid the blood if it managed to stain through the multiple articles of clothing she had on. 

> Utsu: "Well? Are you going to get in, or just gawk?"

She did this as if it was completely normal. No shame or blush at all. The water itself seemed clear, but didn't actually allow you to see what was submerged in it. 

> Utsu: "I suppose you are pretty clean, you've only been here for the later half of maybe two hours."

As she entered the water, I got a prompt in the bottom right saying;

> [SYSTEM]: Nobunaga Oda has activated ability Memory Correction C.
> 
> Taihou: "How come it says you've activated an ability?"
> 
> Utsu: "Ah. Memory Correction is a passive skill of Avengers. On top of its status resistance bonus, it will make sure that any wound or trespass upon me is something I will never forget."
> 
> Taihou: "How come it doesn't say that in the menu for it?"
> 
> Utsu: "Well, not all skills are perfectly defined in the game. Usually a skill's bonuses are derived from some type of lore related to the thing that gave you the skill."
> 
> Utsu: "For example, Oblivion Correction, another skill I have from my Demon King subclass, increases my accuracy and critical chance. In a vacuum, this just seems like a normal buff for PvP or something."
> 
> Taihou: "But isn't that exactly what it is?"
> 
> Utsu: "Well, sure, but the Demon King subclass is almost exclusively obtained by my Spirit (Nobunaga Oda) skill. Nobunaga was someone that did not stay in one spot and made calculated decisions in wartime. He never missed his mark."
> 
> Utsu: "So, as a result of that, I too, will almost never miss my mark. Or at least, my Accuracy stat is 115%."
> 
> Taihou: "How does having an Accuracy stat over 100% benefit you?"
> 
> Utsu: "Certain skills, like Protection from Arrows, will give someone a bonus to their Dodge stat. Dodge is always at 0% for everyone unless an ability increases or lowers it. The way the game calculates if your attack hits, is very simple."
> 
> Utsu: "It's just your Accuracy stat minus the opponent's Dodge stat."
> 
> Taihou: "So... what if I got a skill that made my Dodge 100%?"
> 
> Utsu: "The only skill that does that is Protection from Arrows EX, and it only lasts for a couple of seconds at most. But, in my case, I would still have a 15% chance to hit you."

Utsu seemed as if she would go on and on about this topic, but Nobukatsu entered the area, somehow.

> Nobukatsu: "Ms. Taihou's raiding party is ready. Please escort her back as soon as possible, Nobunaga."
> 
> Utsu: "Alright. Tell them she'll be there in 5."

Nobukatsu bowed afterwards and left. 

> Taihou: "How come he can enter this place? He's clearly a guy."
> 
> Utsu: "He's... a special case. Let's leave it at that."

Utsu's reluctance to mention anything about Nobukatsu aside from what I could gather from her conversations with him is worrying to me. I can't not think about her killing him every time she is in the same vicinity as him.

> Utsu: "Regardless, you need to meet up with your raiding party. We'll be powerleveling you up to around 25, so you can become a regular member of our strike team."
> 
> Taihou: "Wait, strike team?"
> 
> Utsu: "Yes. We have a lack of Casters, you being our second one. Depending on if you are offensive or support oriented, your role in a raid will change."
> 
> Taihou: "But I have no skills or abilities! How can I participate in a raid right now?"
> 
> Utsu: "Don't worry. Nobukatsu is playing Tank and Echo is playing Support. All you have to do is whack the mobs every now and then to make sure you get kill participation."

Well, this seems like I'm cheating the system, but if I can be useful to Utsu, then I'll do it.

I guess I can also make sure that Nobukatsu doesn't do anything fishy while being here, too. 

Out of the corner of my eye, however, I notice that Nobukatsu never left the room.


	6. Old Men of the Mountain pt. 2

> [System]: Taihou has manifested the ability Future Witness B-.
> 
> [System]: Taihou has used the ability Future Witness B-.

It was as if the world stopped. My experience here began to replay quickly in my mind. From my visions of Nobukatsu's beheading to Utsu's advances in the hot springs.

But, then I began to realize that some of these memories didn't happen. As if I were just somebody in the backseat of a car, I could see people dressed in black fighting Utsu.

Each one of them, despite being different in physical features, such as body height or gender, were all wearing the same dark-garbed clothes with a white mask. 

While this was happening, Nobukatsu stood there, laughing as Utsu slowly killed each one of them.

Eventually, Utsu would make it past the scores of men and confront Utsu, then as they looked face to face, a disturbing notification popped up in the bottom right of my vision, different from the others.

> [System]: Utsu has activated Demon King of the Sixth Heaven (False) EX.

Normally, the System notifications before this were just a grey color. This time, it was red.

> Nobukatsu?: "So, you are every bit as real as your legends say. It's a shame that you haven't graced me with your true form, however.

Looking again, Utsu didn't look the same. She didn't even have the same height. Everything was different. Her hair was tied, she didn't have her red robes, and her hat was gone.

Hell, she didn't even look like a "she" anymore.

> Utsu?: Well, I certainly can't risk killing someone who is my dearly beloved. I'm sure this form is just fine, King Hassan.

Once she said that name, Nobukatsu's image seemed to shift. He became this tall, ominous figure with a skull mask, different from the men in black. His robes seemed to protrude swords, and they covered armor that looked like it could eat blades for breakfast. 

As I saw less and less of Nobukatsu and more of King Hassan, the area around us would suddenly get darker, and then, as if we were standing in this spot for hours, the moon's glow shone down upon us.

> King Hassan: "Hmph. Since you have shown me mercy which will not benefit you, I will skip the formalities."
> 
> King Hassan: "Your death will be quick."

Utsu's normal stern face in battle suddenly changed to one that looked bleak. 

> King Hassan: "Listen. The evening bell has tolled thy name."
> 
> King Hassan: "The feathers foreshadow your death, and behead..."

Before he could finish that sentence, a dark blueish-purple mist surrounded King Hassan and Utsu, and both of them were shrouded in that mist.

And when the mist dissipated, only Hassan was left.

> [System]: Player Character "Nobunaga Oda" has been terminated.
> 
> [System]: The effects of "Future Witness B-" have ended. 


	7. Old Men of the Mountain pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ===Begin Myrddin's Database Codec  
> ///Entry 63 - Fragarach : The Gouging Sword of the War God
> 
> Also known as The Retaliator: That Which Comes Later Strikes First, is a Noble Phantasm and Mystic Code with the ultimate form of counterattack. 
> 
> Despite being released afterwards and no matter how fast the opposing attack is cast, Fragarach always strikes first by changing the flow of time to rewrite events so that it makes its own strike against the enemy before the opposing move was ever made in the course of the world. Rather than just rewriting events to gouge out the heart of the enemy, it is severing the fate of the combatants, reversing and changing the flow of destiny of both the user and the enemy simultaneously killing each other with their attacks. The attack of the enemy, returned to a point where it "couldn't happen" due to the user being struck down by Fragarach, is wiped out by the laws of the world and the absolute system of time.
> 
> Fragarach is an "Ace-Killing Joker" and the "ultimate counter code" that responds to the "trump card" of the enemy.

As Future Witness B- ended, I suddenly seemed to be in the same situation. The men in black hadn't appeared yet, so I took a gamble.

I told her of the future to come, and she nodded. 

> Utsu: "I see. It was foolish of me to start the raid to early."
> 
> Taihou: "What do you mean?!"
> 
> Utsu: "Raids work in a way that as soon as you select a team, then the raid will start.
> 
> Utsu: "In this case, the Old Men of the Mountain have already infiltrated Takamagahara and created an Instance for their fight."
> 
> Utsu: "However... King Hassan's presence doesn't make this easy."

Utsu swiped at the air, and a message appeared in the top of my screen.

> "All raid participants. Report to the bathhouse at once. "

As the announcement ended, all of the doors to the bathhouse opened. Soon, I saw people who I saw before in the lobby flooded in, and they started battle against the men in black. 

One person, in particular, struck my interest. Instead of any type of sword or spear, he was carrying a briefcase. It had a metallic frame, and was unusually sizable. 

> The man with a briefcase: "Oi, Utsu! We brought Fragarach, so don't use any of your Demon King skills, alright?"
> 
> Utsu: "Took you long enough. We can start the fight against Hassan now."

From my vision, her Demon King skills seemed to transform her into something different completely.

* * *

> [System]: Taihou has used the ability Future Witness B-.

As I saw this text appear in the bottom right, I realized I was having another vision. It was different this time, however. I didn't see all of what I've seen up until this point, but rather, only the future.

For a few seconds, I could see the future at an accelerated rate, but then, only this ghastly image of a sword could be seen.

This was unsettling. It there was no notion of it being swung or launched, it just appeared in one instance. The blade itself was nothing special, aside from some ancient runes.

It had no hilt or any defining features aside from the blade. It wasn't even affixed to the ball that accompanied the blade, it floated slightly away from it.

> [System]: The effects of "Future Witness B-" have ended. 

When the skill ended, everything was as it was before. Something was different, however. It was as if something was obstructing my ability to breathe. 

I looked down, and that same blade was lodged in my bosom. It was odd, as their was no pain, and as if it was completely natural for a blade to be there, there was no wound.

Of course, my body disagreed. I lost the feeling in my legs, then my torso, then fell to the floor.

> [System]: Player Character "???" has been terminated.


	8. The End of Eden

I'm sorry for anyone that looked forward to this series, be it randoms or people who knew me from Discord.  
  
This series won't be continued, nor will be brought back, for the foreseeable future.  
  
  
While this project is indeed fun to work and brainstorm for, the target audience it was made for has, for the most part, moved on.   
  
My condolences,  
  
Nah.


End file.
